On My Way To Hell
by annafly111
Summary: Takes place in jan. of new moon.Bellla goes to Italy,to get herself killed.They instead make her a vampire.She desides to become a member of the voultori,the rulers and the so called monsters in the vampire world
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS!ha i quit my other story (im not loving the cullens,im more of the voultori girl!:)They have alot more to offer as some body can hate and love and well Aro,is just,ummmmmmmm...intreswting.I might not update soon as im probbably gonna fail already (home work,i hate u!) but the next chapter will be up DEFINATLY on sunday (not nat sat cause im visiting an aunt)i know this is long but hey!And thanks to my editor (Amir) who cares about comoputers with as much love as i do :) review!(ill still update if u dont but it gives me a cozy feeling in my stomach!:Dmega smile)ok,enjoy,and gimme ideas!**

Bellas POV

Its january and sonwing,here in Forks.I still cant get over the fact that Ed- he of it was a lie,a joke,anything but air is floating through the window,Im still in my school I had a flashback.

"I wasnt going to live without you.I knew Emmet and Jasper wouldent help,so I thought I might provoke the dont want to mess with them unless you want to get killed,or whatever it is we do."

That was a lie,but it was now usefull.I didnt want to live,not without seeing his seeing him seeing him.

I got in my old Chevy truck and started the took a few minutes to get it torun.I drove to Forks City Bank,and took what was left of my college A was impossible and unwanted now.I went home,and up to my room.I wanted to look _alive _when I told a zombie.I put on blush,And some normal clothes.I tried to was a frown grin,but better than sulking.I cooked up some soup,and waited untill Charlie got home.I heard a door .I walked up to him.

"Hey dad."I was bland,but had a hint of hope in it .TRUE hope.

"You look great Bells!Color and warmth,it's all coming back!"he said as he hugged me.

"Thanks.C'mon 's freezing out.I also need to ask you somthing."I said,smiling truly.

I had to admit,I'll be happy when I'm .The pain would end,and this would all be I could'nt bear to see charlie's would think It's his if he didnt, I couldn't bear to imagine what would happen.I'll make it easier for him.I'll tell him im moving out,getting a new life,and that I loved would'nt hear any news,just thought I moved on,and would be less tourtured.

We sat down on the kitchen table.

"Dad,I love you but,I want to move a new in Eroupe?"I asked.

Technicly,I didnt have to,but it would make me feel better.

"Bella,why?Is it him?I could send you to florida."He said,worried and shocked.

"No,it's not him.I want to get away,you culture."

"What about shools and college?"

Thats not going to matter soon,but i'll leave him happy,not thinking im a dropout.A failure.

"Theres this boarding school in Italy I want to go to.I have enough money." I said.

I would never have that amount of money,but good exuse.

"Wow.I ?"Carlie asked.

I studied his was hurt,anger,sadness,and confusion.

"Ummm,Next week is my sorry Charile.I'll try to ."

"That early,huh?Whats the places name?"He asked,suspisious.

Great,more lies.

"I'm sorry but I need a new start leaving the past behind me.I'll call you and mom for comfort and return if I get lonley."I said,exusing myself.

"Go pack."Charlie said,tears in his eyes.

I could'nt stand loookingg.I raced up and packed some clothes.A week passed ,I was on the plane,bound for Italy.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE-hey guys!OMG i love u guys!i have so many views and story alerts that,well,lets just say i need a new how much i got since yesterday at 9,im not gonna say gimmie more revies (although i would love it!:) )oh,bad skipping words,but not the bold ones (i think) .i hope you dont mind,but im going to write this chapter in bold to see if it will be my spell checker person?shoot me an email at can you fix my word cutting problem?even better!:) suggest ideas!plots!lovers!things i need to improve on!anything!

Bella POV I sat in my airplane seat, flight atendent strolled up at me.  
"Do you need food or a pillow?"She asked with the worst phony smile I've ever seen.  
"No."I said,still deep in my thought of how to ask them if they would kill me.I knew to much,and the Cu- they were much to ask ,Aro has more a kid in a candy I'm one of best there of course,there was Marcus and is the first and last time I will thank ,I drifted night mare happened again.  
I woke up screaming,and I shut up as soon as people began to they heard the secret?They wouldn't belive me anyway.I'm surprised that I found Volltorea.  
I went back on Vampires A-Z and it was there.I finnaly got a way to ask out say exuses,no pity,no , I was staring at the castle in my face.I've never felt better these past months.I pushed the heavy doors and ,I didnt know Where to go or,with soon enough,they would smell come thats it.I a few minutes,I heard the echo of steps in the long I saw .He was the man in the picture,but with a perplexed expression on his or blind fury.  
He walked up to me.  
"The tours arent open today."He said,calmly,but with an edge in his voice.  
"I know who you are."I said,loudly and clearly.  
"Would would that happen to be?" He asked.  
I could tell he was enjoying this.  
"A vampire."I whisperd,but I knew he heard me clearly.  
His face went through a vary of emotion,then had a blank look on his face.  
"How?"He had a poker face on.  
"a certian group of people."I said.  
"Who would that be?"He asked,with a grin on his held out his hand.I did'nt know if I should take it or I grasped seemed to be concentrating,like Alice in the future.  
"Intresting."He mumbled as he took me be the elbow and led me up the corridior.  
WHY was I intresting?WHY was he not killing the fuck out of me?WHY was he smiling?WHY did i come here?  
My answer was explained as I arrived in a room filled with the rest of the voultori rulers,Marcus and Causius. 


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to just explode.I had questiopns,worrys,sadness,guilt,everything weld up inside .  
"Marcus,Caius,Guess what?"He asked,practicly skippping up to began to converse,so low that I couldent hear.I just stood there,with a cold look on my face.  
Finnaly,they stopped and turned back to me.  
"How do you know?"Caius sneered.  
"I know beacuse,of them."I whispered.  
"WHO?"Caius yelled this time.  
It hurt me to think the name,it pulled the gap it,would put them in danger.I would'nt do ...  
"The Cullens."I whispered,even lower.  
"They told you?"Aro said,sounding shocked.  
"No.I figured it out."I said,higher.  
"No wonder your relationshiop with them is dead."Marcus said under his breath,loud enough for me to hear.  
"How do you know?"I asked,almost yelling.  
"Lucky guess."He said.  
With that,I sudied his looked so...out of it.  
"I told you,now you tell me.I think thats how comprimises work."I sneered.  
"I see you are they dead and you here?"He asked,a sly grin on his face.  
"He-H-H-e-e-He left ."I said,so low that I could barley hear.  
This tore the gap wide open,and past it.  
"I'm here for a favor."I said,this time loud.  
"And why wouldd he leave you?"Aro asked,perplexed again.  
"It's personal."I mumbled.  
"Then what favor did you come here for?"Aro asked.  
"Ummmmmm"Was all I wasnt so easy anymore,them knowing what I said I should just spit it out.  
"Kill me."I whispered 


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE-hi guys!im using notepad and it skips less wordws!:)ok so enjoy this chapter as im gonnal be SUPPER busy this week with stupid homework,but ill update every 2 days. know,my teacher looks just like stephine!ha,lol

"And why would we do that?"Marcus asked,face blank.  
"Beacause I know to much."I said coldy "Yes,but it seems like such a...waste."Aro said.  
Oh great now I striked his curiosity like a match.  
"Then what will you do with me?"I asked,extinguishing his flame.  
"Would you like to join the voultori?"He asked,hope in his voice.  
"Hell no."I said,hoping to get on hihads nerves.  
Their eyebrows raised,but Aro could see my when was the last time he had displayed self-control? me joining them would end up with me dead before they even tried to stop.  
"fine,I'll join."I said,slowly.  
They began to converse,to low for me to ,through the doors came my suposed to be worst .Even though she couldnt cause me the pain that everyone else had experinced,she still gave me the chills.I stood frozen in my place.  
Then someone else came through the double ,and Demitri.  
"Let's prepare then."Aro said,happily.  
Well,if this turned out the way Aro hoped,It'll be hell on earth.

Did you like it?hmmm?please please please review!Any plot ideas? 


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE-One of my reviews said to write my chapters is going to be MUCH MUCH MUCH longer than last one (its sucked I know,but the keyboard is calling.)So,enjoy my ,and you DO NOT need an account to anybody can.

"Demitri,please escort Bella to one of the avalible rooms."Aro said.  
He nodded,then walked up to me and grabbed my arm.  
This was going to turn out the way Aro had hoped.I was it could'nt be that bad,could it?Probably not.  
"Hi."Demitri said.  
"Hey."I said in responce.  
He led me up to a door made of red oak.  
"Thanks."I said as I put down my suitcase.  
"No problem."He said,smiling.  
As he walked away,I walked in and unpacked my clothes.I just sat on the bed,staring at the wall,thinking.  
Eventually,I grew tired and fell asleep.I had the same nightmare and woke up screaming.  
"Bella?Are you alright?"Demitri asked,worry clear in his face.  
I began to cry softly,him trying to comfort began to sing,and I fell asleep quickly.  
2 DAYS LATER

"Bells,Aro wants to talk to you."Demitri said.

"Fuck."I said under my chuckled as he ascorted me to his study.  
"Ah,Bella!I'm prepared now."He said as I walked in.  
Double fuck.  
"Demitri?"He asked.  
I hadent relized that he was still behind me-and he was going to change me.  
A million times fuck.  
This was going to hurt-in two many ,physicly,and mentaly.  
"Come Bella."He said,as he left the room.I followed,so did Aro.  
He led me up to my room.  
"Sit down,...umm shaking."He said.  
Color flooded to my face as I lay down on the bed.  
I stopped shaking,but my heart was beating rapidly.  
"Are you ready,remember this will ."He saaid.  
Nope.  
"As I'll ever be ." I said.  
He frowned for the fraction of a second,Then reached downand bit teeth peirced through my skin,viens,bones.I was on fire,  
having nives shoved through me,in the middle of a busy highway.I was in the worst part of hell.I yelled,again and days later,it was faded but were both sitting on the bed to,waiting.  
A DAY LATER A few days later,the pain went away.  
"Holy shit."I muttered,then Demetri chuckled

hi guys!yes i havent posted for a while,but i have a life to u know!ok pease send me reviews and everything!:) 


End file.
